Die Wende  The Momentum
by delusiontaxx
Summary: Bagaimana reunifikasi Prussia dengan Germany menurut pikiran seorang fans Hetalia.


**Title: Die Wende – The Momentum**

**Fandom: Hetalia**

**Pairing/Characters: Germany, Prussia, UK, US, Hungary, Spain, Italy & South Italy, France, Austria, Switzerland, Liechtenstein**

**Rating: G**

**Warning : Jangan membandingkan dengan sejarah bagaimana reunifikasi Jerman. Walaupun ini juga berdasarkan referensi sejarah tersebut tetapi sudah diubah menurut pikiran penulis**

**Disclaimer All characters are the wonderful brainchildren of Hidekaz Himaruya. The characters and the situations in the fic are in no way intended to be a reflection upon the actual countries or the people who reside there.**

**Summary : Bagaimana reunifikasi Jerman Timur (Prussia) dengan Jerman Barat (Germany) menurut pikiran seorang fans. **

**word count : 905**

**

* * *

**

_Fic ini didedikasikan untuk peringatan Reunifikasi Jerman yang tepat hari ini, 3 oktober._

_Happy birthday for both Germany and Prussia! _

-Die Wende-

"ACH! RUSSLAND!" Prussia mengamuk.

"Ada apa Prussia?" tanya Russia mendatanginya dengan panik.

"Di mana boxer ku? Kan sudah kubilang aku akan kembali kepada Deutschland hari ini! Kau seharusnya menyiapkan semuanya!"

"K-kau benar-benar akan pergi? Kau akan pergi meninggalkanku sendiri?" kata Russia dengan nada tak percaya.

"Memangnya selama ini aku bercanda?" seru Prussia. "Sekarang di mana boxerku?" dia menghentakkan kakinya lalu mencari di bagian atas lemari. "Ahh…" dia menemukannya! Dia lalu cepat-cepat menaruhnya dalam koper.

"Kau ingin meninggalkanku sendiri?"

"Tentu saja kau kan bukan anak kecil"

"Ta-tapi aku akan kesepian,"

Prussia yang sedang merogoh topinya di dasar koper berhenti. Dia lalu memandang pria di depannya itu.

"Kembali bukan berarti aku tidak akan kembali ke sini untuk menemuimu," dia lalu mendekati Russia. Dan Russia dengan segera menggamit lengannya,

"Kau berjanji bukan?" katanya lalu menggamit baju yang lain.

"Hmm yeah tentu saja," Prussia perlahan mengelus Russia.

Russia lalu tersenyum, "Aku tahu kalau orang Jerman selalu serius dengan kata-katanya,"

* * *

Ini adalah Jerman Barat. Dan Germany beserta yang lain bersiap-siap menyambut kedatangan Prussia. Kue yang besar, balon-balon yang berwarna-warni, lalu terompet dan berbagai hiasan bertebaran, itu semua sudah terdekorasi dengan apik di sebuah rumah besar dekat tembok Berlin.

Kini, Germany lalu yang lain, Italy, Austria, Switzerland, Hungary, Liechtenstein, France, Spain, lalu hadir mereka yang merasa terkait akan masalah ini, UK dan US. Mereka semua berdiri dan menunggu kedatangannya dekat tembok yang sudah terbuka lebar. Prussia akan diterima di sini. Saat dirinya melangkahkan kakinya maka resmilah Jerman Timur bergabung dengan barat.

Detik-detik penuh haru kian tiba, terlihat oleh mereka Prussia berjalan ke arah mereka dengan menarik koper, dan ayam kecilnya yang berputar-putar mengelilinginya. Jalannya ditegakkan dan dia nampak angkuh lebih dari biasanya. Tapi ini membuktikan bahwa Prussia tidak malu, dia tidak malu untuk bertemu lagi dengan keluarganya, kakaknya dan yang lain.

Masih butuh beberapa langkah lagi untuk melewati tembok itu tetapi Germany dan yang lain sudah menghamburkan diri ke arahnya. Berteriak haru dan penuh suka cita.

"Willkommen Bruder…" kata Germany dengan sedikit isakan, yah sebenarnya dia sudah menangis tetapi dengan cepat dia mengusapnya.

Yang lain mundur dan membiarkan kedua saudara itu berpelukan dan saling melepas haru.

Tiba-tiba UK bertepuk tangan, ya dialah satu-satunya orang yang mengerti situasi di sini (selain Germany tentunya) dia lalu berkata, "The Germans is finally united,"

US yang melihat situasi ini sebenarnya ingin berteriak, "Ich bin ein Berliner!" tetapi entah kenapa ada apa dengan dirinya dia mengurungkan perkataan yang presidennya lakukan beberapa tahun sebelumnya kepada rakyat Berlin, dia lalu ikut bertepuk tangan bersama UK. Lalu yang lain mengikuti.

"Wohooo Deutschland! Deutschland!" seru Hungary dengan teriakan fangirl nya yang khas diantara mereka.

Germany dan Prussia menepuk punggung satu sama lain dengan haru. Mereka yang sudah lebih dari 40 tahun tidak bertemu meluapkan semua rasa kangen, dan akhirnya tangisan keduanya pecah. Kedua kakak adik Jerman ini akhirnya bersatu. Orang-orang yang bertepuk tangan di situ adalah saksi matanya, reunifikasi Jerman yang jadi momentum sejarah bagi mereka berdua dan sejarah. Bagaimana kalau kedua ideology yang terpisah bisa disatukan oleh rasa kekeluargaan yang kuat. Bagaimana perasaan masing-masing yang tak bisa terpisahkan.

Dan akhirnya. Jerman pun bersatu.

* * *

-Deutsche Einheit!-

"Zum Wohl!"

Teriakkan yang keras dibarengi dentingan bir yang nyaring, pertanda pesta itu telah dimulai. Semuanya lalu menenggak bir masing-masing, tak terkecuali UK. Menurutnya peristiwa seperti ini tidak boleh disingkapi dengan ego-nya, dia harus rela meminum untuk mereka.

Tak lama Hungary datang bersama dengan kuenya. Kue itu didominasi oleh coklat hitam, keju dan stroberi menggambarkan bendera Jerman yang terdiri dari warna hitam, emas dan merah. Di atasnya terdapat dua hiasan lilin berbentuk Germany dan Prussia. Yang dibuat oleh Italy langsung dengan tangannya. Di permukaannya tertulis "Die Wende" yang berarti momentum. Lalu lilin-lilin kecil diatas buah ceri. Benar-benar kue yang indah yang mereka tak sabar untuk memakannya. Tetapi saking indahnya Germany dan Prussia terharu. Kue ini adalah buatan teman-teman mereka, dan ini menunjukkan bagaimana mereka peduli akan mereka.

UK menyalakan lilinnya dengan korek yang selalu ia bawa. Saat ditanya untuk apa, dia pasti tidak akan mau menjawab.

"Nah sekarang make a wish dan tiup!" seru US.

Make a wish benar-benar layaknya anak kecil, tetapi apa salahnya bukan? Begitu menurut pikiran Germany.

Kue dihadapkan di depan mereka, siap untuk ditiup. Germany dan Prussia menatap satu sama lain, lalu kemudian menatap wajah-wajah yang hadir di situ. Mereka tersenyum cerah dan menanti mereka.

"Ayo ucapkan apa saja!" seru Hungary.

"Tapi jangan yang ada-ada," kata Austria.

"Pikirkan yang tepat," kata US.

"Untuk masa depan reunifikasi kalian," kata UK.

"dan cepat," tambah Swiss.

"lalu kita makan kuenya," tambah Liechtenstein.

"Bersama-sama," tambah Spain.

Benar-benar dukungan yang polos dan juga sangat terlihat bahwa mereka peduli, mereka adalah teman-teman mereka, orang-orang yang mereka kenal dengan baik.

"Danke sehr Freundin!"

Seru mereka bebarengan dan meniup kue mereka berdua.

Asap yang muncul akibat tiupan terus melambung hingga ke langit Jerman, asap yang berisikan harapan bahwa setelah ini agar semuanya baik-baik saja, agar mereka terus bersama, agar negara baru ini, Jerman menjadi negara yang maju dan dapat bersaing dengan yang lain. Agar mereka tak melupakan bagaimana indahnya malam reunifikasi ini.

-zu ende-

* * *

Translation :

-Russland : Russia

-Willkommen : welcome

-Zum Wohl : bersulang


End file.
